My friends call me Spencer Reid
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Reid is an undercover CIA agent in the BAU and is sent away on a secret mission, to crack open a drug ring, but what happens when he is discovered? And the team, discovers who he really is? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back. Sorry, it took so long but I have had this idea for ages but I just couldn't seem to get it right. A random person who didn't leave their name gave me this idea so here it is to that person, and thanks. This still isn't fully right for me but it is the happiest I have been with it. The name changing might get a bit confusing in later chapters so I apologise now if that does happen to you. I do not own criminal minds but I do own the characters I make up. Well please enjoy and don't forget to review. I am not to sure when I will get the next chapter up but I promise you I will NOT be giving this up until it is finished.

"_My real name is Raymond Irving it is a lie, 'wise-protector' hah, lie. My last name, "green river or sea friend' another big ball of shit. I get sea sick the moment I look at water. My name is also a lie because that is me, the real me. Honestly I don't know who he is anymore; I have played so many different people I can't tell between truth and fiction. At least at the moment I have one person I have been him for several years now. His character is okay and at least his home life is quiet, not that you get much of that with the job. I know that I shouldn't be writing this; if someone was to find this I would be revealed. But I must it is the only thing that keeps me sane. The only thing that keeps me from screaming the truth, I can't bear to think, the look in their eyes I am an undercover CIA agent. I have been one ever since I was nine years old. My old man, how I hate him, no despise him, he gave me to the government one day when they came knocking on the door. He was never written, never called, I am a son that doesn't exist. Unwanted. One of the men, kind of adopted me, when I say kind of, I mean he looked after me, feed me, clothed me and gave me a roof over my head at night, he also was my teacher. I learnt and learnt fast, he called me a sponge, a prodigy. Then one day we discovered my ability to become someone, anyone. He gave me characters to play and from then on Raymond Irving was left behind and I became whatever and whoever they needed. Now I play the part of a young man a FBI agent in fact. I wonder if they suspect even have the slightest iota of who I really am." _The man typing snorted, "_doubt it. I am there under the CIA's demand and in secret. While the FBI group puts people away I sit there and memorize names of the drug lords, killers we couldn't pin down, prostitutes, pick pockets and any other person that defies law and the law couldn't pin. Because of these names, the CIA have been able to put stops to countless terrorist attacks and drug rings. I should be glad of this small fabrication, but I am not. I have done the one thing that shouldn't have. I one rule that my teacher had drummed into me. I can befriend them, my character that is, the people around me, but at no point was I to allow them past my shields and see the truth underneath. I have yearned for this and for one tiniest moment I let them in and now there is a crack. And each day I see that crack grow. I need to get out, I need to compose myself, become the character I play again. My real name is Raymond Irving, but I play twenty-four year old, Doctor Spencer Reid, of the Behavioral Analysis Unit from Quantico." _

Reid sighed as he sat back his head resting into the palms of his hands. Taking a deep breath he sat up and began typing on his laptop again.

"_I AM NOTHING BUT A LIE."_

A cell phone started to ring on the bedside table, looking at it with blood shot eyes the tall lanky man picked it up.

"Yes?"

"We have a job for you," the voice on the other side said.

"What about Spencer Reid?"

"We have arranged that Diana Reid is sick and Spencer Reid will take a month of to be with her, the phone call will come through this morning when you are getting to the FBI. Spencer will pack his things and go to the airport and hop on the plane to Las Vegas. You however will be hoping on a plane to come to base, here we will fill you in. You will be acting as James Sparrow." The phone lie died and Spencer sighed. "Back to work," he reached over and pushed the laptop's lid down, shutting it down. James Sparrow was an alias he used quite regularly when he was moving between people and places. He looked over to his small alarm clock, 5:30 am it read, he still had an hour till he had to be at the BAU. Quickly he packed what he needed and placed it into the boot of his small car before getting ready for work and made his way slowly following the same routine he had for many years. Stopping at a local café, buying the same coffee and egg and bacon roll before moving on to the office. Grabbing his shoulder bag he entered the lift, exiting he made his way to his desk. Looking around the office he saw that he was once again the first in the room, shaking his head he set up his laptop and started in the mountain off paperwork on his desk, noticing that over half of it was made up of his teammates that they didn't finish yesterday.

Ten minutes later the lift doors opened with a ding and JJ walked out even more files in her arms.

"Hey Spence," she said happily.

Giving her his goofy grin he waved, "Hey JJ," he replied as he watched her dump even more files on their tables. Over half-an-hour the rest of the team entered the room, with Morgan being the last as usual gloating over a hot girl he got last night. Bored of his teammates antics he turned back to his laptop. Suddenly his regular phone rang and he answered.

"Dr Spencer Reid,"

"We have booked a plane for 9am be on it, your set and ready to go, you're in first class and don't be late," the man's voice said immediately on the line.

"What mom?" Spencer said.

"Remember you need a month. See you here." The line went dead.

"Yes." -"Okay." - "Sure." – "I'll be there." He pretended to rang up. Quietly he lowered his head before standing and walking to Hotch's office, his team mate's eyes following him.

"Oh hey Reid," Garcia said as she hurried down the walkway.

"Hey Garcia," he answered his voice sad and soft.

"What is it honey?"

Reid shock his head and entered Hotch's office first.

Hotch looked up as his door opened, "Reid?" the man asked.

"My mother is sick, she has taken a turn for the worst."

"You want some time off?"

"Yes, the doctor said that the treatment will take a month before it shows any positive effect, but it'll be hard on her until then."

"Okay then," Hotch pulled a sheet of paper out from a draw and began to scribble over it. "I have given you a five weeks off, if you still need more time, call me and I will see what I can do."

"Thank you Hotch." Reid took the paper.

"Hey, do you want me to book a flight, I bet I can get the next plane for you." Garcia said.

"No, thank you I'll be fine, I'll do it myself."

"Oh, okay then."

"Reid are you okay, is there something that you aren't tell me?"  
Reid looked at him for a moment before lowering his eyes to the ground, "this treatment, it may kill her, but it is a risk that mom wants to take and the doctor said if it does pull off she will likely not have fits. The doctor said the chance of her dying is only a three and a half chance but still," the young man shrugged.  
"Oh," Garcia had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've got to go," and he hurried from the office down to his table and left quickly.

Garcia placed the paper Hotch was after and rushed from the office intending to get the fight for her friend even if he said he didn't want any help. Quickly she sat down at her main computer and began typing, laughing at her own genius as she found a seat on the next plane and booked it under the name Dr Spencer Reid. When a notice came up asking if she wanted to book a second seat next to the original seat. Typing in a few keys a picture came up and it showed the passport of the young man, clicking no she frowned and exited the office, to see the rest of the team walking up to Hotch's office.

"Hey baby what's the face for?" Morgan asked as he watched Garcia walk towards them.

"It's Reid," she answered.

"What about him?" Hotch said from his desk as the team walked in.

"Something isn't right." Garcia said.

"Of course there is something not right with him, his mother is sick and he is worried about her," Hotch said slightly annoyed.

"WHAT?" the others asked.

Hotch sighed, "Reid just got a call from the his mothers doctor saying that she is sick and she is going through treatment, but this treatment might kill her. He has been given five weeks off and he may even need more. Now I suggest that you don't even bother calling him for at least two weeks because he will be with his mother."

"Poor Spence," JJ said.

"Now Garcia was there something that you wanted?"

"Um, actually it is about Reid. You know how I asked if he wanted me to get a flight for him and he said no."

Hotch nodded.

"Well I went ahead and got a flight booked for him, because being Reid he never wants to bother anyone and I found that he had already booked a flight to Las Vegas and it was booked yesterday at 7:45 pm."

"Now that you say that, I watched Reid through the window and he pulled a travel bag out of the boot of his car, before driving off," Emily said.

"And he left his laptop here, he never leaves that behind," Morgan added.

"Look his mother is a very sick woman, he probably already had a call about her failing health and had a seat booked on the plane already and has his bag packed in case he had to leave in a hurry. And his laptop, bring it up here and I will keep it in my office where it will be safer. He probably forgot it because he was thinking about his mother, we all do it. Now this is the last I want to hear of this until he gets back, we are to leave Reid alone and let him and his mother heal together. Okay?" he asked the team. Everybody nodded and they left the man's office and went back to their work. JJ went to Reid's desk and grabbed his files and laptop splinting the now small pile between everyone she went back to Hotch's office to find the man on the phone. Placing the laptop on the man's desk, she saw him hold up his hand to her telling her to wait.

"Right we will be there straight away send the information through to our office and they will fax it through to my team." He hung up, "Get the team ready a nine year old boy has gone missing in Washington. He is the second to go missing in the last week. The first boy still hasn't been found."

JJ nodded and left the room in a hurry gathering the other agents. Hotch gathered some things into his arms, Reid's laptop laying forgotten on his desk as he closed the office door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr Sparrow, would you like anything?" Raymond looked up and saw a stewardess smiling down on him.

"Ah, wine please, a red," he said as he looked over the top of his glasses at his eyes wandering up and down, lingering in a few places.

"Sure, Mr Sparrow," the lady whisked off and returned with a bottled and poured a glass taking the bottle with her.

Raymond looked around the plane and watched the other two men in first class. One was an old man that had fallen asleep. He sneered as he watched drool drip down the wrinkled chin. Turning to the other man he saw he was watching him and was grinning, nodding his head, Reid turned back to his book, reading it at a normal speed, and continued sipping at his wine.

"Mr Sparrow," the stewardess returned after a long time, "We will be landing at Washington in ten minutes. Your car is waiting outside."

"Thank you," Raymond answered and gave up his glass, which was finished and buckled himself in. Looking out the window at the city below him, he squared his shoulders, now it was really time to work.

Quickly the plane landed and Raymond along with the other two men were the first to be let off the plane and each went to their respected cars and drove away. As the limo drove off a private jet landed and the FBI team got off and met the police.

JJ shook the hand of the waiting officer, "Jennifer Jareau, these are agents Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan and Prentiss."

The officer shook their hands. "Thank you for coming down, I'm Officer Jacques and this is Officer Peale and we are to be taking you guys everywhere you need to go."

"Thank you, let's go to the police station, we need to set up and get a profile going as fast as we can. Gregory Amanto only has ten hours left." The team and the officers jumped into the two cars waiting and drove to the station.

(A:N. I won't be following the teams case. I am just giving them an excuse to be in Washington. This is a Reid centric case.)

Raymond walked through the hidden halls of the CIA, not many walked these corridors and his shoes echoed down the walls. Finally he reached a door and he punched in a thirteen number digit and walked in after it scanned his eyes. Walking into the room, reads shot up to watch him walk in.

"Raymond Irving," a short man walked towards him a large smile on his face. "Welcome back to the halls of the undercover agents."

Raymond snorted, "Damian, you are still as ostentatious as usual." The two men laughed.

"Now, what is it that you thought was important enough to pull me away from the FBI?" Raymond asked.

"We need you to try to infiltrate a drug ring. Or other agent that was meant for this job was killed in a shootout in Canada. And all of the agents are already being used and you were the only one that was able to get out of the current job for a month without looking suspicious.

Raymond nodded, "What has already happened?"

"Our inside man, can't get any hirer up as he is, they are two suspicious of him, he had made a few mistakes. You are going to be his boss and Marcus Loni, the guy you are boss to has arranged a meeting between you and the higher ups. You name is now Miklos Saxon."

"Hmm, Hungarian and German, 'people of victory and of the dagger.'" Raymond said casually.

Damian snorted, "You and you hobby, do you never tire of learning names?"

"No."

"Well, Miklos Saxon, is a high man, is headstrong and believes everyone is underneath him, he is also gay."

Raymond raised his eyebrows, he didn't really care he was bi he didn't really care if he was told to bed women or men but it was odd that someone so high up in the food chain was gay.

"The head man I have been told is gay so if he does go for you let him, sleep with him if you must, but we need you to get every name of the men in the organization and all of his contacts, we need to bring this drug lord down."

"Very well," Raymond nodded. He began to look around the room as if expecting a person to come out.

"He isn't here Raymond," Damien said softly.

"Oh, I guess he is busy after all."

"Yeah, he is out of town at the moment but he said he will be back in time for your mission to end and then go back to the BAU. He said he wants to spend some time with you."

"That's good," Raymond smiled softly. "Are the women waiting for me in the changing room?"

"Yes and they already have your new appearance ready to go," Damian nodded, "I'll see you on the other side as Mr Miklos Saxon."

Nodding Raymond walked towards a set of doors and pushed in.

"Ah Mr Irving we were waiting for you, come this way," three women walked over to him and sat him down into a chair. Shaking a black robe over him, like the ones that the hairdressers wore, they got to work. One lady laid her hand on his shoulder, "Now we are adding hair extensions, and contacts to start with, then a hair dye and a few smaller alterations but by the end you will no longer be Doctor Spencer Reid but a high flying and gay," she winked, "Mr Milkos Saxon. Girls," she clapped her hands and the three women started work.

Exhaling heavily Reid relaxed into his seat he knew he was going here for awhile and picked up a file on the desk in front of him and began to read about his 'business' and 'partnership' between him and the drug ring.

"Mr Saxon," a soft hand shook his shoulder. Blinking Raymond sat up and a black suit was held up in front of him with a crimson red dress shirt, a matching red handkerchief and a white tie, with matching white cuffs and standard dress shoes. Standing he dressed quickly, in front of the women, not caring what they saw. After he was clothed he was given contacts. Putting them in he rolled his neck and turned to the floor length mirror and looked at his new appearance. His brown hair was now pitch black with the slightest hint of blue in it, and was straightened and hung just past his shoulders, his eyes a pale blue grey, brought out even more by the red of his shirt. Straightening he squared his shoulders and suddenly pulled a sneer on his face that said 'I don't care who you think you are, but I you should be kissing my shoes in thanks that I even glanced at you.'

He turned to the three women and his sneer increased and he glided from the room, the women giggling behind him, high fiving each other, "Another job well done," they cheered.

Hearing this Raymond allowed himself a small smile.

As he left the changing room, he saw another man was in the room talking to Damien.

"Ah Mr Saxon, meet Marcus Loni," Damian said as he saw Raymond walk towards them.

"Marcus Loni," he sneered.

Damian laughed, "Yep you have it down right Raymond that is brilliant, but you can relax for a moment."

Raymond nodded and turned back to the man and looked him over memorizing him. He was small, barely reaching five foot six, nearly and entire foot under him. His hair was platinum blond and his eyes were light green. He reached out and they shook hands.

"Sir, we are to be at a meeting in two hours, and we are to show up on time or they will leave straight away." Marcus said softly.

"Well, what are you waiting for my suitcases are over there," he pointed to a small pile that the women had given to him before. "And get my car ready we will leave immediately we don't want to miss an important event as this." He stalked to the door and opened it, nodding at Damian he stalked from the room like a cat as Marcus struggled behind him with the suitcases.

Damien grinned, 'I would wish you luck," he said softly to himself, "but it looks like you won't need it." The door shut and locked itself behind Marcus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to get this posted I just had a VERY busy life these last few weeks. But it is up and enjoy.

One hour and fifty-five minutes later, the parked black limo was hidden in the dark alley that they were supposed to be meeting in. Raymond sat in the car, lightly tapping his foot as he sat crossed legged waiting. He was lucky they left when they did, traffic was horrendous at night at Washington and it had taken them just over an hour and a half to get here with all the damned traffic and road works that council seemed to love doing when it was the busiest time during the day.

A flash of car lights made him look up and out the window as another car pulled up. Marcus came to his door and opened it as the other opened. Slowly he eased himself out and pulled an air of importance around himself as another man stepped out of the other car. Straight away Raymond knew he was not a man higher up. To start he had the build of a weightlifter and he was more than obvious just a muscle man, in his suit that sat awkward on the man's shoulders, obviously not tailored for him.

"Mr Miklos Saxon, I am presuming?" the muscle man said as he walked over, his features now obvious. Black hair, cropped short with muddy brown eyes that showed only a little intelligence.

"You have presumed right, and am I to know the name of my associate?" Raymond asked his voice airy.

"You may call me Muscle, everyone else does," the man said.

Raymond's sneer grew, "I see _Muscle," _he purred the word, and the other man's eyes narrowed.

"Oh you are a top dog alright, you are swimming in it. I will take you to the boss now."

"Marcus," Raymond called not taking his eyes off the other man.

"Yes sir," Marcus said stepping up from beside the car.

"Tell my driver to go we are going with muscle here," the insult was once more in the name.

"Yes sir," Marcus returned to the car.

Raymond watched the man's eyes narrow even more, "Don't worry my driver is safe, he would be dead if he wasn't all my men are loyal, some merely more useful than others." The two men watched as Marcus once more struggled with the suitcases from the limo to the other, plainer car, neither of them offering him their assistance. Finally when the car was loaded and the limo was off, they climbed into the car, Miklas making sure he was first.

Silence filled the car as Marcus sat hunched between the two taller men. Half an hour passed since they first drove off when Muscle's hand brushed against Marcus's knee and started to climb higher and higher till it reached his mid thigh when Raymond's hand shot out and gripped the man's hand hard.

"He is mine and nobody by me touches him, but I," Miklas said coldly.

"Of course Mr Saxon," Muscle nodded his hand was released and he kept it to himself from then one. Another half an hour went by with no complications when the car finally stopped. Looking out the window he saw a grand mansion over-looking a river. Raymond raised an eyebrow, but managed to keep a bored look on his face as he exited the car.

"The master awaits," Muscle said and he led the way, Raymond following leaving Marcus once more behind.

Entering the mansion, Raymond looked around bored as he took it all in, memorizing the structure of the rooms, the layout and the doors leading off, creating a map inside his head.

Going through a door they entered a library. 'Typical,' Raymond thought as Muscle walked up to a bookcase at the back of the room. But instead of a book he pulled out he pulled a loose brick out of the wall and pushed his hand into the hole and pulled a leaver, quickly replacing the brick he held onto the bookcase, motioning for Raymond to do so as well. Grabbing hold of it, Muscle now pulled a book out and the bookcase swiveled completely in a 180o turn, replaced by the exact same bookcase. Raymond let go of the bookcase and turned around, expecting to see another room, but instead it was a set of stairs leading down. Putting the book back into place Muscle led the way down the set of stairs. By the angle of the stairs and the amount Raymond calculated that they were nearly two stories underground.

Finally they reached a door at the end of the stairs and entered. Walking in past Muscle Raymond looked around. Nearly twenty men filled the room, smoking and talking, some even gambling in the corner. But his eyes immediately set upon a man sitting near a fireplace smoking a cigar. Their eyes met and he gestured Raymond to come forward. Silence fell over the room as he walked forward. The man was middle aged, his facial features strong and sharp, his brown hair was cut under his under his ears, his black eyes watching him, looking him up and down sexually. His entire being demanded attention and obedience. Stopping within a few meters of the man Miklas stopped and bowed his head to the man nothing more.

"Mr Saxon, welcome to my home, I hope it is to your fitting?" the man's voice purred.

"Of course the small part I have seen is sure grand, the double door to get here is noteworthy, not many would think of the brick," Miklas said looking down on the man.

The man grinned, "Sit," he pointed to the empty chair next to him. "Now Mr Saxon, what brings you here to my neck of the woods?"

"My lackey was supposed to keep me up on this end of my business to make sure all the proper deliveries and payments were made. But as it seems, and by the lack of paperwork he seems to be failing at his job, I am here to fix that little problem and once that is done I will be returning home with him and sending a proper replacement in his place. Someone who will do his job properly." He relaxed back into his chair, his legs crossing and his fingers entwining.

"Yes good help is so hard to find now days. How long do you intend to stay?"

"A few weeks, unless-" Miklas ran his eyes up and down the man, "something else say comes up."

The man grinned and he picked up a bottle of scotch and two glasses setting it on the table and poured until the glasses were half full. Handing one to Raymond he nodded, "You may call me Kenneth for now."

"Very well, Kenneth, born of fire," he raised his glass in a small salute with a nod and he drank.

Kenneth grinned on the other side of the table, this young man was going to be fun.

An hour of drinking and light talk, about the weather and the plane trip here, later, Kenneth sat up in his chair and put his empty glass down. "If you wish to retire to your rooms, Orlando here will take to them, they are the master rooms connected to your underlings Mr Loni."

"Thank you, I will like to rest now and I will start working on the problems my _underling _has created," Miklas stood.

Kenneth laughed, "You are free to enter room that you wish, except the other bedrooms, which is obvious why and a few select rooms, but don't worry you will know which ones they are," the man winked.

Miklas nodded and followed Orlando from the room and back out of the secret entry/exit and into the mansion. Memorizing his way he was shown to a set of rooms and entered.

"Over here," Orlando showed him a hidden key in a loose board of the fireplace and showed him how to find the hidden key hole (which is inside the fireplace), turning the key the back of the fireplace rose leading to another set of stairs. "The stairs lead to the first door of the hallway underneath. This key works only for this door and its counterpart underneath only the master has another set." With that Orlando left. Miklas pulled the key out and counted eight seconds before the hidden door started to close. Looking around the room his eyes hit the elaborate light in the centre of the room, and they narrowed. Turning sharply back to the fireplace he quickly turned the key in the lock and skipped down the stairs fast, building anger around him, till he felt like a furnace. Slamming through the first door he stormed down the hall to the last door and burst in. The crowd fell silent as he walked over to Kenneth.

"Do dare you insult me; I understand the use of cameras and listening devices for the flunkeys. But you will have all of them removed from all of my rooms, immediately. All of them, if I even find one during my stay here I will leave and cut all connections to you and this business and you will lose my support. You may be one of my larger contacts but I have several even bigger." Miklas snarled, looking down his nose at the man.

Kenneth nodded, "Muscle get the techs and remove listening and cameras, all of them. We cannot afford to lose Master Saxon's support."

Muscle grunted a reply and left the room.

Miklas continued to sneer at the man.

"My apologies, Master Saxon, you must understand, if your weren't a real dealer you wouldn't have noticed the cameras, and during the night you would have died," Kenneth leaned back into his chair.

"Very well, I to would have done no less really." Miklas turned and left the room without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry this took forever to get to you guys I am just going for a new job right now and all me attention has been on that. But you can sit back and enjoy the next chapter.

Goldeneyed Angel

Chapter 4

Raymond put his pen down with a sigh and lent back in his chair, his back popping between the shoulder blades. It was past lunch, he had already been at the mansion for two weeks and so far he had a layout of every room, apart from the few that where being used, of the upper floor of the mansion and most of the room's underground, mapped out inside his head. He befriended several of the more handsome men that looked slightly like Kenneth. He had even invited one to his bed, but the man refused saying he wasn't into men. But Kenneth was watching him and studying him, so Raymond decided today he would lay low and he hit the books and started to fix up the "mistakes" Marcas had caused. Of course the entire thing was set up so, he did in fact had numbers to sort out and work through. The uncover group had in fact dealt with drugs with Kenneth's group and got money from it, but they gave false amounts and other amounts were lost. Looking in front of him he compared the notes from the CIA and the ones Marcas had made. He had already sorted the ones from his own business but knew he was missing numbers from Kenneth. Standing he gathered the papers in his arms and walked into the fireplace through the hidden door and down the stairs. Quietly he slipped to Kenneth's study door and knocked, sharp and clear.

"Enter."

Raymond straightened his shoulders and walked in.

Kenneth looked up from his desk and grinned, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes as he leaned back. "Miklos, what brings you to my study?"

"I need to compare several numbers with your information, that has appeared to be lost in my paperwork," Raymond walked to the table and set his papers down lightly, quickly taking in the man's neat writing on his own papers and the calculator next to the man's hand.

"Is that so, well, what year where you looking at?" Kenneth pushed his chair to a large filing system that had the number 12 on it."

"I'm looking for a shipment to you on the-," Miklos licked his finger and flicked through the papers, "-September 22nd 2007, April 19th 2009 also in that year January 5th, March 9th and October 29th. And one this year on February 28th." He looked up see Kenneth quickly pulling a folder from the draw and set it on his lap on top of five others. Closing the draw the man pushed away from the cabinet back to the desk and handed the folders over. "Sit," Kenneth said pointing towards the chair on the other side of the table and cleared a space for the man.

Miklos nodded, "Thank you," he said softly and sat, quickly opening the first file and began to work again. Quickly in his mind he began the calculations as Kenneth continued on his own work.

His fingers lightly tapped in the last of his numbers, quickly writing down the answer he looked up to find Miklos looking down at the paper with a frown, his lips moving silently. "Calculator?" he asked as he held it up for the man to take.

"No it's fine, I can do it in my head," Miklos answered as he wrote a number down. Shrugging, Kenneth sat back and watched slowly time slid by and twenty minutes later, Miklos had closed the last file. "Finally at least that is taken care of," he said. "Here are your files." He handed the files to Kenneth and the man took them with a frown. "May I?" he asked pointing to Raymond's paper where numbers all sat.

Handing the sheets over he watched as Kenneth punched the numbers into his calculator, several minutes later he looked up at the man in front of him. "How that hell did you do this without a calculator, and still get all the numbers right to the cent?"

Miklos shrugged, "I just have always been good with numbers."

Kenneth just shook his head and handed the paper back, and picked up the files and placed them back in their proper places. Miklos looked around the room at all of the cabinets, "Do you really have only 45 contacts, I would have thought that your business would have more than that?"

"Hmm?" Kenneth turned, and laughed, "No I have 88 contacts, but most of them I double up on, makes filling easier." He clapped his hands, "Do you wish to dine with me for dinner, in my personal rooms or in the main room?"

"Your rooms I think," Miklos answered as he ran his eyes over Kenneths frame. "I will just return these to my rooms," he held the papers up, "and will be back down soon."

"Orlando will be waiting for you here, to take you through to my rooms." Kenneth stood, as Miklos nodded and he walked from the room and back to his. When the door closed he quickly threw the papers on the table and nearly ran to his bedroom and the wardrobe. He pulled out a midnight blue shirt and skin tight black leather pants. Stripping completely, even his boxers coming off, he pulled on the pants and slipped on the shirt. 'T_his is it. The chance to get in properly and gain the man's trust and get his true name.'_

Very quickly he slipped back down, the stairs before once more slipping back into the 'bow down to my grace,' person as he opened the door to find Orlando waiting.

"I thought you were to wait in the study for me?" he sneered as he saw the man's eyes roam over him.

"The master does not wish to waste your time and I was to take you to his rooms directly," Orlando replied casually and walked down the room away from him. Miklos followed and found himself in the one of the side rooms of the entertaining room. It was empty except for a single door on the opposite side. "He is through there and waiting for you."

Pushing past the man, Miklos reached the door and entered without knocking. The room he entered was grand. Plush crimson carpet covered the floor, a pale off white couch rested against one wall, a open door revealed a corner of a massive king size bed and a sitting at a small dining table in the centre of the room was Kenneth. "Close the door, I do hope you like beef stir-fry, because that is what I have ordered for dinner."

"That is acceptable," Miklos closed the door and moved to stand in front of the other man.

Kenneth's eyes ran up and down Miklos body.

"Do you like what you see?" Miklos asked a small smirk gracing his face.

"If I was to say no, that would be a lie," Kenneth replied, lust etching his voice as his eyes raised to look at Miklos in eyes. "You are a beautiful man."

"Hmm, and you aren't too bad yourself," Miklos pulled out a chair and sat down. His eyes never leaving Kenneth's. He watched the man slowly lean forward, then suddenly lunging in, their lips smashing against each others in a fierce kiss. Raymond's eyes closed as he pushed back letting his tongue slid along Kenneth's lips. Feeling the lips part he quickly thrusted his tongue in and their tongues battled inside Kenneth's mouth. He felt hands at his hips, pulling him forward. Groaning he moved with them and settled on Kenneth's lap, his thighs spread and his groin pushing against Kenneth's. Pulling back for a gasp he grinned down at the man. Before pushing in for another kiss, this time even fiercer than before, Kenneth wormed his hand down between their bodies and began to carcass the man, he smiled as he felt him harden in his pants.

Groaning Raymond pushed back against the hand. Giving a soft chuckle he moved his hand back up and began unbuttoning the man's shirt. Button by button he finally undid them all and began to stroke the man's flat chest. A knock vibrated on the door.

Pulling back from the kiss Kenneth growled, "What?"

The door opened and a man walked in, not even blinking at the sight of Miklos straddling Kenneth's lap, with his shirt undone. But the angry glares being sent his way made him hasten. "I brought your dinner, sir." He placed two dishes on the table, as far away from the men as possible and fled from the room.

"Now, where were we?" Kenneth said as he turned back to Miklos to find the man still glaring at the door. Leaning forward he captured a nipple in his mouth. Above him Miklos gave a strangled cry. Kenneth moved upwards to man's neck, just below the collar line be began to suck, the small moans and groans from above, excited him, making him even harder. Suddenly he bit down on the spot. Raymond gasped and his hips thrust against his. Pulling back Kenneth admired the purple hickey on the neck. Leaning forward he licked the spot and dragged his tongue up the man's throat to his earlobe where he nipped at it before whispering. "Let's move to the bedroom."

Raymond nodded and climbed to his feet and held out his hands for Kenneth. Taking them the man found himself being pulled from the seat and into the man's arms and straight into a fierce kiss. Raymond let his hands run over Kenneth's body, finishing at his arse, grabbing handfuls he pulled the man's hips towards his and they ground against each other. Slowly Kenneth pushed Raymond backwards till his legs hit the edge f the bed and toppled over, grinning up at Kenneth, he grabbed a fist full of shirt and pulled forward.

They lay panting in each other's arms, sweat covering their bodies, as they basked in the afterglow of their fast passed sex. Groaning Kenneth stood and motioned Raymond stood and followed both still naked.

"I have a special tunnel that leads to a single room, that only I know about. He grabbed the light hanging from the ceiling and tugged and a door slid open in front of them.

Raymond grinned, "Let me guess that special room is the one I happen to be staying in?"

"You guessed correctly."Kenneth nodded and watched as the door slid back into place.

Raymond turned and dressed, Kenneth watching his every move. Once he was fully dressed Raymond turned to Kenneth. "May I return tomorrow night?"

"Of course," Kenneth purred stepping forward running his hands over the man, pulling him in for another kiss, "tonight was so enjoyable after all."

Raymond chuckled and pulled on the light and stepped through the door and into darkness. Following the corridor he found himself in his own rooms. Looking up he saw another light and instantly knew how to open his own door.

Wasting no time he nearly ran to his desk and grinned, he had them and in only a few weeks, now he at least had time to spend with his mentor. Quickly he drew up the plans to the mansion, including the upper and lower floors and the secret entrances in and out, that he knew off. Quickly he wrote up a small note.

_"I have them, I know the contacts and the leaders name. It is Brian. Don't know last name."_

He put the pen down and looked over the small note and grinned remembering how he got the man's name.

_He panted heavily as Kenneth moved over him. "Kenneth," he gasped harder._

"_Brian," the man muttered._

"_What?"_

"_Brian, call me Brian."_

Picking up the note and the plans he stormed into Maracas's room. Stalking over to the young man he shook the man's shoulder and jerked his head towards his rooms. Back in the safelty of his own rooms Marcas turned to him.

"Wha –is it?" his voice slurred with sleep.

"My rooms aren't bugged doesn't mean yours aren't." Raymond handed the papers over, "Here you are to go on an errand for me the first thing in the morning and deliver these to Damien."

Marcas took hold of the papers and nodded before turning to go back to his rooms, yawning.

Raymond snorted, he knew Marcas would deliver the papers and the CIA would be here in a few days. With that thought he stepped into the shower before collapsing into bed, to wake in the morning to find Marcas already gone. Quietly the day slipped by and when the clock hit eight, he slipped from the room and down the second hidden door and into Kenneth's rooms. Smirking when he stepped into the room and say Kenneth waiting sitting on the bed, he immediately went to man's side and drew him into a fierce kiss.

Kenneth smiled and leant back against the bed his arms supporting him, "It's too bad this wouldn't have worked out between this, Mr Spy." he said, as three men, including Muscles stepped out from behind the door into the bathroom and the wardrobe. Raymond drew himself up to his full height, "How dare-" he gasped as Muscles hit him hard in the kidney from bedding, sending him crashing to too the floor onto his knees.

"Oh no, it isn't us who dares," Kenneth said softly, "ORLANDO," he yelled and the man came through pulling Marcas in with him. The man had a bloody noise and a large purple bruise spreading over his right cheek. "You see, we found these on him as he tried to leave the mansion this morning," Kenneth pulled out an envelope out of his pocket and pulled out its contents. "It shows the layout of the entire mansion, the secret entrances and exits and even knowledge about my contacts."

Raymond looked up as his arms were grabbed and forced behind him. Kenneth crouched in front of him. "You are going to wish, that you had never crossed paths with me and my men, by the time that I am finished with you." He looked up at the men holding Raymond's arms. "Take him to the cell and chain him, we don't want him to be getting away on us."

"What about this filth," Orlando growled, indicating to Marcas.

"Chain him in their too, we can kill him later," Kenneth watched as Raymond was forced to his feet and walked from the room.

The door shut behind them Raymond walked along quietly and obediently. The hold on his arms were strong and unyielding, he knew he wouldn't get away whilst to men held onto him. Looking up he watched the hallway narrow as they were lead to a door at the very end of the hallway. He hand behind him shifted, "Go and open the door," Muscles said, "I have him." Two hands let go of him, and a man pushed past him and virtually ran to the door. Behind he heard Marcas panicked breathing. Taking advantage of the stop to let the other man pass, Raymond forced his body to the side, kicking backwards, catching Muscles on his knee cap. The man howled as his grip weakened. Pushing backwards against the man, he forced him back into the brick wall. Gasping he felt Muscles hands loosen more and he ripped his arms free of the hold. Raymond turned to find, Orlando, standing in the middle of the corridor with Marcas still in his arms. Quickly he ran to the men and grabbed hold of Marcus's shoulders and spun him. But Orlando had already let him go and Marcus spun away from him and smashed into the wall, not taking Orlando with him. The two men squared off against each other, when a sudden fist from behind smashed into Raymond's temple and he went down, sagging to the floor, out cold. "Idiot," Muscles mumbled as he limped, his knee aching. Grabbing one of Raymond's arms he dragged the man down the hall and through the open door.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Groaning Raymond opened his eyes, his head thumping. Quickly shutting his eyes against the glare of the light in the room. Shifting his arms he found them restrained, above his head. Opening his eyes once more he looked up this time the glare of the room wasn't so bad. His hands were bound in manacles attached to a chain that hung from a metal hoop high on the wall, but the length of the chair, made it so his arms were always above his head. Testing their strength he pulled against them.

"It won't work," a voice said from the other side of the room "I have already tried."

Looking down he say Marcas bound in the same way he was, on the opposite side of the room.

Sighing Raymond looked around the room, and saw that it was actually large, almost the size of the room he was staying in upstairs, with only one door in or out, with no windows.

"Looks like we are done Marcus," Raymond said softly.

"Yes I knew this day would come, but pity it had to be so soon," Marcus shrugged, "Are well. We all die one day, but I will not give any information away."

"No neither will I," Raymond said leaning back against the wall.

"Oh but you will," Kenneth said as he walked in through the door. "You will tell me everything that I ask, as you scream. And when I am eventually done, I will kill you."

"Why you are so generous," Marcus sneered.

Kenneth walked slowly up to him and slapped him hard across his cheek.

"Oh yeah, that hurt so much," Marcas taunted, earning him another slap, this time across the other cheek.

"No, that won't, but this might," Kenneth grabbed Marcas's arm and pushed back hard against the joint, smashing it forward against the chains.

CRACK!

Marcas screamed his arm bent at an odd angle at his elbow.

"Oh, now that did hurt, but believe me that was just the beginning." Kenneth turned to Raymond. "What is your name?"

"Miklos Saxon," Raymond said casually. On the other side Marcas laughed, his voice choked. Kenneth grinned, "I see, that's how you want to play." He knelt in front of Raymond and carcasses his face. "You are so beautiful, pity that won't last long," he drew back his arm and his fist smashed into Raymond's nose. Raymond flinched as he felt his nose break under the fist. Blood flowed over his lower face and dripped against his white shirt.

"Now what did you say your name was?"

"I thought it was quite obvious, maybe you need to clear out your ears, my name is Miklos Saxon."

Kenneth laughed and stood, his foot coming down onto Raymond's knee, smashing it down and against the floor. Raymond screamed as his knee popped the kneecap shattered.

"I will leave you alone, you can think over the pain, if it is really worth the amount of pain I am putting you through." Kenneth left the room and the lights went out.

Hotch dropped his bags, inside the door of his office before moving to his table and slumped into the chair loosening his tie. The case was over, they found the missing boy along three other little boys in the house of a know pedophile. They managed to get the boys back to their parents and the man was going to jail for the rest of his miserable life. Looking down at his desk and frowned, Reid's laptop was missing. Getting up he stormed to Garcia's office and opened the door without knocking. The blonde woman sat in front of Reid's laptop a word document open and was reading.

"Garcia, what do you think you are doing?" the man almost growled. It was Reid's personal property not something for him to be going through the man had only been gone for a week.

Garcia turned, crying, tears making her mascara run in long streaks down her face. "You need to read this sir, Reid has been lying to us."

Frowning Hotch walked forward and sat down and started to read the last entry.

"_I AM NOTHING BUT A LIE."_

He sat there stunned, Reid was a CIA agent, in his team. Anger built in him, standing he stormed from the room, "Garcia," he yelled back, "Bring the laptop."

The echoes of a dying scream, still bounced off the walls, of their prison. Raymond watched as Marcas slumped in the chains, both arms broken in several spots, were no longer able to support him. For three days they had tortured both him and Marcas, but their main attention on the other man.

"Please, no more," Marcas gasped, blood dripping from his lips, one of his lungs punchiered by a broken rib.

"I will stop if you tell me your name," Kenneth said leaning over the man.

Marcas shook his head, weakly.

Kenneth suddenly slammed his fist into Marcas's ribs, right over the broken one.

Marcas's screams once more filled the room, bending forward, more blood spilled from his lips, "Oliver Livingston," he gasped.

"What?" Kenneth bent over.

"My name is Oliver Livingston," he gasped and Kenneth chuckled.

"See now that wasn't so bad, you could have foregone all that pain if you had just told me those two small words." Kenneth patted the man on the head and turned to Raymond. "So how long will it take you to break, before you tell me your name?"

"Raymond Irving," Raymond said casually.

Kenneth's eyes opened in shock, before smiling once more. "Now, who do you work for?"

"The C.I.A."

Kenneth froze and immediately he ran from the room and slammed it behind him.

"Why- why did you tell him?" Oliver asked looking up.

"Because he would have got that information soon anyway, besides it will take him time to sort out what he is going to do with us. Whether he will just torture us for more information or if he will use us a bargaining chip."

"Smart move," Oliver chuckled, "I should have thought of that," his head dropped and his eyes closed, falling into an exhausted pain induced sleep.

The team looked up from Reid's laptop, Morgan turned and slammed a fist against the wall, "Dammit," the man roared, "He has been lying to us this entire time."

"Garcia," Hotch said softly his eyes not leaving the screen, "Call Bennington and see if Mrs Reid is really in trouble and if Reid is there."

"Yes sir," Garcia jumped up and over to the phone quickly dialing in a number. "Ah, hello this is Penelope Garcia from the FBI I need to know if Spencer Reid is there?" She paused, "Okay, thank you." Garcia hung up the phone and she turned to the team, "He isn't there, the receptionist said that they haven't seen him for six months and that was Christmas Day. Mrs Reid is fine she isn't going through any treatment so he doesn't need to be there."

Silence fell over the team when Hotch stood, "Let's take a small trip to the CIA I need some questions answered." He stormed from the room quickly followed by the team who grabbed their go bags.

Raymond looked up from where he sat chained, his vision swayed in front of him, Marcus a blur in front of his eyes. Neither him or Marcus had eaten or had anything to drink for three days and with the blood lose both of them had suffered they wouldn't last much longer. He heard the door open and familiar footsteps echoed through the room. "So how are my spies this morning?"

"I have felt better," Raymond answer turning his head to the blur that was Kenneth, "But you must know that without food and water within the next twelve or so hours we will be both dead."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, my vision is going and soon my body will keep only my organs going and I won't have enough conscious thought to be able to talk back to you and you will get no more information from us. Marcus is already reached that edge and I won't be far off."

"Very well, Orlando, get some food for our guest," Kenneth said and a silence fell over them, only Marcus's ragged breathing could be heard. "Seeing that Marcus has already been pushed to the edge we won't be needing him anymore."

Raymond heard more than he saw, the sound of steel being pulled out of a sheath. Raymond's vision was clear enough to see Kenneth walk over to Marcas prone body.

"Now how shall we do this," Kenneth kicked the man and all he got was a groan as a response. Signing the man bent over, "Aww no fun," he whined and grabbed a fistful of the man's hair pulled his head up and his throat bared to the world and with a quick slice he slit the man's throat. A small amount of blood slowly trickled down his already bloody chest, showing just how much blood he had truly already lost.

The door opened again, "Ah lunch is here." Kenneth said turning to the man.

"Wait in here, I will go get the man you are after," the secretary showed them to an empty room with no windows and only a single door, with a table and chairs.

"Does anyone else feel like they are in an interrogation room?" Morgan asked looking around the room.

"That's because we are and it is a silent one, nothing that is said in here will be able to be heard from outside," Hotch said as he glared at the room as the other agents sat.

Minutes slowly ticked by and no one said anything finally the door opened and a short man walked through the door.

"My name is Damien Gerald, I was told you know something about one of my agents?" The man looked up at Hotch not at all intimated by the height difference.

"We know that Dr Spencer Reid is really Raymond Irving and he is an undercover CIA agent," Hotch said straight away not even introducing himself.

"How do you know that information?" Damien asked softly, his eyes narrowing.

"Reid wrote an entry in his laptop and he left it at the office and we found it," Hotch said.

"Dammit," Damien swore under his breath, "Agent 59 you know better than that."

"His name is Raymond, not Agent 59," JJ said standing up from her chair, moving to stand in front of the man. "We may not know this Raymond Irving but we do know Spencer Reid and we have become friends with him."

"You have become friends with a fake person, Spencer Reid is nobody," Damien retorted.

"The name Spencer Reid may be a fake but the person isn't and we have become friends some may say even a family," Emily stood and joined JJ and Hotch, Rossi and Morgan joining them. "All we ask is if we can speak to him please."

"I'm sorry you can't," Damien shook his head.

"But why not?"

"Because he is not here at the moment he is away on a mission and will not be returning for at least another two weeks."

"Oh," came JJ's reply.

"We will be back in three weeks," Hotch said.

"Of course," Damien nodded his head to the man.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/ Okay I know that my time line has become slightly confusing, for those that have kept up GREAT for those that haven't the timeline I followed Reid first and in the last chapter he was in his forth week at the mansion and the team was only in their first week. But in this chapter Reid is still in the fourth week and the team is just about to catch up to Reid in the fourth week. I hope this make sense sorry if it doesn't.

I'm sorry it took me this long to post this I have been having trouble with my computer and it completely died and I had to bury it a few days ago –sob- I have been without internet for TWO WEEKS it was like forever. Anyway no I am back and here you go

CHAPTER SIX

Three weeks passed and the team where once more in the small white room in the CIA.

"He still hasn't arrived," Damien said the moment the door was closed, frowning.

"What's with the worried expression?" Morgan asked.

"Agent –" JJ glared at him, "Raymond, hasn't reported in yet, even by now he usually has at least sent a message even if it is just saying that he is okay and he is still there."

"Is this a problem?" Hotch asked.

"No not normally, but if he has been found out he may be dead or even being tortured at this point in time for information on the CIA and our operations and this may be a problem. Raymond has been with our agency for nearly ten years now he knows a out of the work that we are covering right now."

"You are more worried about information getting out than Raymond being tortured?" JJ cried in outrage.

Damien turned to the young woman, "I will let you know Ma'am that all our agents, even Raymond has been taught how to undergo a large amount of pain but every man and woman has a point where they can bear the pain no more and they will give everything away and they may even lose their sanity. Our agents know these risks and signed up for that Raymond knows this more than anyone else. Several years ago before he was assigned into your team, he was on a mission and he was caught out and they tortured him and he nearly broke but we got there before they killed him. Raymond will never talk he will lose his sanity before he does."

"Is there anything we can do?" Rossi asked.

Damien turned to him and actually smiled, "In fact there is…"

Hotch walked up the drive way to the massive mansion and entered through the front doors and up to the receptionist desk and rang the bell on the counter, the team fanning out behind him.

"Yes, can I help you?" A pretty young woman walked out from behind a door next to the table.

"We are with the FBI I am SSA Aaron Hotchner these are Agents Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Jareau." They all held out their credentials for the woman to see. "We are investigating a missing person's case at the moment, could you call the manager or the owner so we can speak to them please."

"I will go get him, I will be right back, just take a seat over there," she pointed to a set of seats behind them. Moving over to them the team sat and waited.

"So you are the F.B.I Veronica told me about, how can I be of service," Kenneth walked over to the people waiting.

"Yes I am Aaron Hotchner," Hotch went back through the introductions. "We are looking after a missing person's case, Mr Reid has been missing for several weeks now and all we know that the last place was here at you're mansion." Hotch handed over a picture of Reid.

Kenneth frowned when he looked at the image, "No can't say I have but I don't see many of our customers, I will ask Veronica if she has seen him she is the one that deals mostly with our customers." The man walked off and disappeared into the room that Veronica originally came out of and recently disappeared into. Suddenly an alarm went off that sounded like a fire alarm and the team were surrounded by men and women with guns all pointed at them.

"Surrender your guns and you won't die," Kenneth said standing in between two large men their guns centered on Hotch's chest. "You first Agent Hotchner." Hotch turned his icy glare towards the man and slowly slid his gun out of his holster and crouched sliding the gun across the ground hard enough that it bounced off the foot of Kenneth. The man raised his eyebrow, "The one on your right foot please to." Hotch's glare intensified and he too slid the gun across to the man. "Agent Rossi you next," finally he had six guns at his feet. "Good," Kenneth nodded towards his men and each agent had two men grip their arms as they were tied together before being led off into deeper parts of the mansion.

Raymond peered up through his hair, no longer bothered in lifting his head, trying to save as much energy as he could, when to door opened and watched sadly as the team were being led in.

"Hey," Kenneth grinned down at him, "We brought you some company," he smiled, "I will let you all get reacquainted," Kenneth gave him a light slap across his cheek and he and his men left the room. Grimacing Raymond spat a small amount of blood from his mouth and only then did he look up and around the room to find Emily directly across from him, next to Marcus's body which Kenneth thought would be interesting to leave hanging there. But unlike him Emily only had her legs in chains, the same as JJ but Rossi, Morgan and Hotch had their arms chained like him.

Emily and the others looked at the dead mutilated man.

"Hey guys," he said softly.

"Reid?" Emily gasped looking at him her eyes wide. Only then did Raymond realize what he must look like after a week and a half of beatings it must be hard to recognize him and probably almost impossible.

"Yeah it's me," he answered, and flinched under the glare that Hotch sent towards him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Suddenly a hand slapped him hard across the side of his face, surprised he looked sideways and found himself face to face with a crying JJ. A grin crossed his face, "I supposed I deserved that."

"How long have you been in here for?" Hotch asked.

"Nine days now I have been in this cell for," Raymond answered.

"How could you do that to us Spence er Raymond?" JJ sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I honestly didn't," Raymond lowered his head and sobbed. "I am so sorry you shouldn't have tried to follow me, you will just end up dead like me, I'm so sorry."

"That's what you think," Emily grinned and slipped her hand down the waist of her pants and Reid frowned watching her seemingly grope herself, "Er Emily what are you doing?" he asked.

"This, they forgot to pat us down." Emily pulled out a small knife and Raymond grinned.

"Here, slide it to JJ," Raymond said quickly.

Emily did as she was told and the knife spun towards JJ and stopped at her feet.

"Now JJ this is the tricky part try to unlock the chains at my hands," JJ moved and she began to pick the lock, several minutes she played with it until they clicked. Grimacing Raymond's left arm dropped no longer supported by the chains, blood stained gagged bone stuck off from his elbow. Gently he lowered his right arm and began to move it back and forth so the circulation would return to it.

"Ohh, my god, Spence," JJ cried out when she say the bone, her eyes wide. The others staring in disbelief. With a fake smile he nodded to her, "It's all right," taking the small knife from JJ he tested the weight and nodded it was perfectly balanced. The door handle began to rattle. Quickly Raymond put his right arm back up and into the chains, "JJ I need you to put my arm back up into the chains and close them but don't lock them, hurry." JJ quickly did as he asked wincing at the grinding of bone against bone. Gritting his teeth Raymond bit his teeth so he didn't scream, the moment the chains were in place he moved the knife so it was hidden along the length of his wrist, just in time for the door to open.

"So how are we all I hope the accommodation is suitable," Kenneth laughed as he walked in. "Oh is that tears I can see?" He leaned over Raymond and gripped his bruised face is hand and squeezed. Suddenly Raymond grinned, he pulled his wrist sharply out of the chains ignoring his left arm as fell once more uselessly to his side as he brought the knife down sharply and across the man's throat, slitting it with ease. Kenneth's eyes widened as Raymond pushed him off him, "That was for Oliver." The door was pushed open fast and Muscles stormed in a mini Uzi in his hands. Quickly Raymond threw the knife and it went flying through the air and buried itself in the man's neck and down he went a small pool of blood spreading around him from his neck.

"Man you have to teach me how to do that," Morgan gasped.

Without a second look towards Muscles Raymond leaned forward searched Kenneth's pockets, finding the keys and passed them to JJ who quickly set about freeing herself before moving to Hotch and the others setting them free as well. Leaning back against the wall, he felt the shackles fall from his legs, too exhausted to even move or say thank you. All the sharp movements had reopened the wound on his chest, where Kenneth had stabbed him, luckily just missing his right lung, it sluggishly bleed spreading slowly down his already blood soaked chest.

They all stood to turn and find Raymond still sitting on the floor.

"Can't you stand?" Hotch asked.

"No, both of my knees are shattered and my legs are broken." Raymond answered slowly, "You guys go on without me."

"Not bloody likely," Morgan moved over to him and picked him up in his arms.

Raymond moaned as his legs from knees down swung uselessly in the air.

Hotch grabbed the mini uzi and checked the amount of bullets in it, as Emily turned Muscles over and pulled the dagger out of his throat.

"All right let's get going," Hotch said as he checked the door way.

"What about him?" JJ asked pointing to Marcus's body.

"Leave him, he can be collected after we get out of here and contact my boss." Raymond said looking sadly at the man's body. Nodding Hotch exited through the door way and quickly they ran down corridor.

"Hotch the second door on the left go through that one." Raymond called out. The man nodded and broke through the door and gunfire went off, and the rest of the team entered through the door. Quickly Rossi slammed the door behind and dragged a couch across in front of it.

"Reid," Morgan said as they looked around the room, "There is nothing in here."

"Take me to the fireplace." Morgan walked over there and Raymond started to run his hand over the bricks and found the loose one and pulled it out finding the leaver and pulled on it before replacing the brick, "Now the bookcase," Morgan took him over there and Raymond gestured to the others, to follow. Grabbing a figurine of a horse he pulled on it and the bookcase swung and took them into the hidden passages.

"Hotch any movement in these tunnels shoot." Raymond said as the man took the lead again and following Raymond's directions they ended in the rooms that were originally his. Three dead men left in their wake.

Hotch moved into the rooms the mini uzi moving left then right, "Clear." The rest of the team followed crawling out of the fireplace, Morgan having more trouble than the others.

"I hate all these damned hidden tunnels," Rossi stood and rubbed his head where he hit it against the bricks as he climbed out of the fireplace.

"We're out of the tunnels now," Raymond opened his eyes and looked at Rossi, "Once we're out of this room down the corridor there are a set of stairs and once down them we'll be in the main lobby and then it's just that between us and the front door."

"Okay," Hotch nodded, "let's get a move on."

Easing to the door Hotch kicked the door open, dropping to his knees the gun swinging around. "Clear." Quickly they moved down the hall. In front of them Hotch turned onto the stairs, when gun shots erupted around them.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffy. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long to get to you I have been away on holidays and my grandparents don't have any internet connection. But here it is the last installment. If there is anything you would like to see me write. Challenge me. I have posted a list of subjects on my home page if you wnt to see what I am willing to write to.

Until my next fic, SEE YAH.

_Easing to the door Hotch kicked the door open, dropping to his knees the gun swinging around. "Clear." Quickly they moved down the hall. In front of them Hotch turned onto the stairs, when gun shots erupted around them. Hotch hit the ground and rolled, getting back in behind the relative safety of the wall. _

"_Hotch are you okay?" JJ asked._

"Yeah," the man lay gasping on the ground, clutching at his shoulder, blood starting to seep through the fabric of his shirt.

Emily moved forward and swatted away the man's hand, ignoring the glare the man sent at her as she unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off, revealing a single entry wound. Leaning the man forward she checked his back and an exit wound seeped blood slowly.

"It has gone the entire way through," Emily said as she let the man sit back, the shirt bunched up between her hands putting pressure against both sides of the wound.

"I could have told you that before you started stripping me," Hotch growled.

"Here," Morgan turned to Rossi and he gently handed Raymond over to him.

No matter how much care the two men took, Raymond bit his lip as his arm was knocked and the bone grated against his skin tearing it more.

"Sorry," Rossi said looking down at the younger man in his arms, his eyes clenched tight his teeth biting his bottom lip.

"It's okay," Raymond said looking up at him, a small amount of blood trickling down his chin.

"You've lost a lot of blood haven't you?"Rossi asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm actually amazed I haven't passed out yet," Raymond closed his eyes the world starting to wave in front of his eyes.

"Rest Raymond," Rossi said softly, "I have you."

Morgan waved his arms around after he passed the younger man into Rossi arms and began to make his way towards Hotch and grabbed the mini uzi off the ground and cocked it and laid on the ground and peeked around the corner. Gun shots echoed through the room as he ducked back in behind the corner.

"Okay we have five men pinning us here, Reid, are there any other ways out of here." Morgan said not realizing he called Raymond by his alias.

Raymond shook his head, his eyes opening coming back into focus slowly. "Ah yes, there is a secret tunnel that leads us out onto the grounds behind a large hedge, another leads out onto the other side of the river."

"Which one is closer?" Hotch asked.

"Um," Rossi watched as Raymond's eyes began to become unfocused, and began to worry for the young man. "The grounds one it is the closest."Raymond's eyes began to close.

"Hey stay with us kid," Rossi said giving Raymond a soft shake.

"Huh?" Raymond's eyes opened.

"Where is the entrance?" Hotch asked as Emily tore her shirt binding his shirt to his shoulder.

"Um, room one down on left," Raymond pointed down the hall, to the opposite side of the staircase where they were trapped.

"Where's the other one?" Morgan asked.

"In Kenneth's room," Raymond said softly.

Morgan looked at Hotch who shook his head. Taking in a deep breath he looked over them. "Okay I will cover you guys first, get ready to run. When I start shooting run to the other side, get into the room I will follow close behind." Nodding the team stood and bunched close together, waiting. Watching the Morgan, they waited and the man stood next the wall and spun around suddenly his gun splattering bullets down onto men trapping them. Quickly they ran across the opening, hearing one man scream from the end of the other end of the stairs. Immediately they dived back under cover and watched Morgan as he ducked back into cover as return shots were fired. During the mad dash over to the other side Rossi stumbled and crashed into Emily who threw her hands out to catch him catching Raymond on the corner of her head, making him groan. Morgan looked up at them and waved his hand, "Go," he yelled. Nodding Hotch took the team down the hall, to the first door and entered.

Looking around the room, Rossi asked, "Raymond where is the entrance?" When no answer came he looked down and found Raymond unconscious panic set in and Emily rushed to his side and laid her fingers against his throat. "He's just unconscious," Emily sighed and looked around, "But how do we even start to find the entrance?" It was a magnificent room with king sized bed, TV, book shelve and a fireplace.

"Remember we exited the other tunnel through a fireplace, try this one," Rossi said and JJ climbed into the fireplace and pushed against the wall behind it but it didn't budge. Shots echoed through the room and the team jumped and turned to the door when a sweaty Morgan burst through. "Have you found it?"

"No Raymond's unconscious," Rossi said.

"Ha," JJ pressed her hand against a small slot, "It looks like a key hole." She looked up at the team.

"Fuck," Morgan swore, "And we don't even have the key."

Hotch frowned and walked forward he began to push the small figurines off the top of the fireplace to the floor, some bouncing others smashing against the ground.

"Nothing, damn," Hotch turned and looked down at the mess under his feet and then looked at the mat on the floor. Stepping off it he lifted the corner and reached in and pulled out a small bronze key. Grinning JJ grabbed it and inserted it into the hole and turned. The wall behind her opened and she rushed down into the black hole the rest of them following. Hotch went through last. Turning around he pulled the key out of the hole and jumped back as the wall fell down. Pocketing the key he turned and followed Rossi down the small tunnel.

Several minutes later JJ stopped and Morgan ran into her from behind. "Sorry," he said stepping bak, "But why did you stop?"

"We have come to a dead end?" JJ said Morgan frowned and looked around her and saw that they had indeed come to a stop a dirt wall in front of them. "Watch out," Morgan squeezed past the woman and began to look around. Looking up he pressed his hands against the roof and pushed, a small around of dirt fell down followed quickly by light as a set of steps tumbled down, swaying slightly. "We have our way out." Morgan grinned and he quickly climbed the steps and peered out the gun with him. "It's clear," He jumped out of the hole and looked around again, they were surrounded by plants and a large fountain. Setting the gun on the ground he reached down and began helping JJ out of the hole. Slowly each member of the team exited the tunnel, Raymond being pulled out by both Morgan and Emily. Once out Rossi took the young man in his arms and stood, when bullets filled the air around them making them cringe.

"POLICE, ON THE GROUNG HANDS IN THE AIR." Men roared as they ran towards them guns gained straight at them, across their chests stamped in white was SWAT.

Quickly Morgan threw the gun away from him and knelt on the ground hands on his head, the others following quickly, all except Rossi who hand Raymond in his arms.

"GET ON THE GROUND, HANDS ON YOUR HEAD." A man roared at him as others pressed their guns to the teams heads.

"Okay, Okay," Rossi said, "But first I need to put him down."

The SWAT man nodded and indicated with his gun to put the man down as the others were being handcuffed. Hotch talking to the man handcuffing him. "We are FBI agents, my name is Aaron Hotchner and this is my team." A sharp smack to the back of his head silenced him. One of the men moved away from JJ and joined the one on Rossi, watching as Rossi placed Raymond gently down.

"NOW BACK UP AND AWAY FROM HIM," Rossi shuffled backwards his hands on top of his head. His hands were suddenly gripped and forced behind his back and hand cuffed. The other man leant over Raymond and gripped the man's elbow right above where the bone pierced through his skin. Raymond woke with a scream, pain flaring through his body, and he began to sob, his body spasming uncontrollably. The man stepped back looking at his hand covered in blood and spoke into a small radio on his shoulder. "We need a ambulance here, one man severally injured."

"We're FBI agents," Hotch said again. Looking at the man who had gripped Raymond. "My name is Aaron Hotchner."

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" the SWAT man asked.  
"Call the FBI headquarters in Quantico and ask for the names of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and these are SA's Prentiss, Jareau, Morgan, Rossi and Dr Spencer Reid."

"Tell that to our boss, he will decide or not if you are telling the truth until then you stay in the handcuff's."

"I don't care about us just get him medical attention, otherwise he may die, he has been tortured for the last nine days and I don't know how long he will last for."

The SWAT man nodded and gathered Raymond in his arms and ran away from them, the team quickly bringing up the rear with the SWAT men leading them.

Reaching the edge of the gardens they found chaos, SWAT men, police cars and trucks covered the front lawn and men running everywhere, more shots coming from inside the mansion.

The team was lead to a small man who seemed to be in charge. A SWAT man spoke to him shortly before turning around and faced them, it was Damien Gerald. Anger crossed his face. "Release them they are Federal Agents."  
"Sir are you sure?" A SWAT man asked.

Damien shot a glare towards the man and they jumped into action undoing the handcuffs.

"Thank you," JJ said rubbing her wrists.

"Did you find him?" Damien asked looking around as if expecting Raymond to jump out from behind a vehicle yelling 'SURPRISE.'

Hotch nodded, "We did, he isn't in good shape a SWAT took him to the paramedics.

"Okay," he nodded to the agents, "The ambulance would have gone to the Harold's Hospital." He waved over a police officer.

"Can I help you sir?" the young man asked.

"Take these agents to the Harold's hospital they have someone in there and make sure that they get checked over as well, Agent Hotchner is obviously hurt."

The officer nodded and he led the way to a large police van and took the agents through to the hospital.

Sitting in a waiting room, the agents watched as Hotch was led back in following a nurse and he sat, rubbing his shoulder where he was shot, the arm in a sling. "Anything yet?" he asked.

"No," Rossi shook his head, "What about you?"

"The bullet went straight through and luckily didn't hit anything vital on the way through. The doctor said that I will need a few weeks off active duty but can stay at work if I don't overdo it and the wound is kept clean."

The other agents nodded and rested back against the back of the chairs, waiting.

Two hours later a doctor walked out his white clothing splattered in something, upon closer inspection it was blood. "Dr Spencer Reid?" the man said and the team stood.

"Yes," a man said from behind the team. The group turned and a tall man walked forward his long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, glasses sitting high on his nose and green eyes sparkled out at them, "How is my son?" JJ's mouth dropped, "You're his father?"

"Not biologically but by adoption yes," the man turned and he came face to face with an angry Morgan.

"How dare you let him go into-"

"I will answer every question that you wish to know but for now can we hear what the good doctor has to say, he is sure o be a very busy man and someone else probably needing his help right now," the man cut over the dark man.

Turning to the doctor he motioned for the man to continue.

Coughing the doctor nodded, "Ah right, if you will follow me," the doctor turned and led the group through the hospital, "Dr Reid has suffered some traumatic damage. Both legs were broken, we have set these, left knee cap has been shattered, left lung punchered, three broken ribs, two fractured, left arm broken, this was set and repaired, nose broken, various lacerations covered his body, some look like they were caused by a whip others caused by knives or sharp objects. Now we were unable to fix everything and he will need several more operations until he is even able to think about leaving. Even after all the operations he will still need therapy, but even then he may not be able to walk again. But with therapy he will more than likely be on his feet again in a year's time. He will also need therapy on his left arm and he may not be able to regain full function of it, only time will tell." The doctor turned to them, "Now I warn you, what this young man has gone through was very traumatic and he will need help through this. It may be years before he will be able to walk around again unaided, he will need close friends to help him through this and it may be that he will not be able to return his job in the FBI." He stopped outside a door, "Here we are, this is his room. He will still be unconscious and is expected to wake in around a half-an-hour." The doctor shook the man who claimed to be Raymond's fathers hand and left them walking down the hall.

Without even looking at the team the man entered the room and the team followed behind him closely, the door closing shut behind them.

"I take it that you are the team that my son was placed with the BAU." The man sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over Raymond. The young man lay under sheets, an oxygen mask over his lower face that was covered in bandages and patches. A drip was attached to his hand along with a heart monitor, which steadily beeped.

"We are and who are you?" Hotch asked.

"My name is Jonathon River, and I am the head of the CIA's undercover agents." The man said as he brushed the hair away from Raymond's closed eyes.

"Raymond hasn't got anything in his file saying that he was adopted." Hotch said.

"That's because it was kept silent. I came across Raymond when he was only nine years old, his mother was sick and placed in an mental institute and his father was abusive and didn't take care of the boy like he should have. One day during the investigation I came around knocking on the door and the old man threw the boy at my feet onto the ground and said that he wasn't welcome back and that I should keep him. So I took little Raymond in and looked after him. After a few years I adopted him and he learned quickly it was amazing how much he could learn, he was like a sponge he loved challenges, information, fact and figures, no matter what was placed in front of him he learned how to solve it. One day we learned of his abilities to become someone, anyone he wanted. And so he entered the undercover agency at only thirteen years of age." He looked up at the agents.

"Whose idea was it to send him into the BAU?" Rossi asked.

"Mine, I am the one that organizes where and when people go onto cases." Jonathon looked down and smiled softly, "Don't tell Raymond but I put him into the BAU out of everyone because I wanted to keep him safe. He is brilliant enough to do some of the biggest and hardest jobs around but I put him into a job that involves catching serial killers to find out any other people that could be possibly up to illegal actions that weren't able to be pinned." The man bowed his head, "I should have never let him go on this assignment, it's my fault," the man began to shake and the team realized that he was crying. JJ hesitated a moment before walking forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"From what I have learned Raymond is a strong person he will be okay," JJ said softly and Jonathon smiled softly, "I know."

A hour later Raymond moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey," a man's face peered it front of his eyes, long black hair dangling over his shoulder.

"Dad?" Raymond moved to sit up, but Jonathon placed his hands on his chest keeping him down on the bed.

"Don't move son, you have got some sever wounds, don't aggravate them," Jonathon smiled down on the younger man.

"Oliver's dead, Kenneth killed him," Raymond said softly.

"I know they found his body not long after you were taken to the hospital. He was a good man and even a better agent, I will let his family personally. I just wanted to see you first, I didn't want you to wake up and me not being here."

"I've missed you," Raymond said softly.

"I know, and I am sorry I should have at least gave you a call to see how you are doing," Jonathon looked over Raymond's covered body. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you go."

"Dad," Raymond smiled and shook his head, "Don't be sorry, you could have never known that this was going to happen. And like you once taught, 'everyone has a point in time when they are found out, and it is up to you as to how you survive the ordeal.'"

Jonathon smiled down at Raymond.

"Now go, Oliver's family should know, I have woken and spoke to you." Raymond pushed the man with his one good arm.

"Okay son," the man stood, "Oh and there are some friends waiting for you outside." Jonathon looked down at his hands. "You can stay on the BAU case if you wish we will not pull you off it. I have spoken to SSA Aaron Hotchner and he and the rest of team agree to keep the fact that you are a CIA agent a secret between them and they wait to know if you intend to stay with them or not." The man turned to the door before stopping, "You don't have to decide right now, you still have several months in the hospital." The man smiled, "I will see you in a few hours, I will be with you for this one I will not let you go through this alone. I will send your friends in." With that he left through the door and almost immediately Garcia was bouncing through the door, arms full of get well balloons and chocolates, followed by the rest of the team.

"How is my little genius, Spencer?" Garcia paused, "Oh sorry Raymond."

"No it's okay you won't be able to use my real name though when I go back to work, I have a feeling you and I will be spending some time together as I won't be able to be in the field for some time." Raymond smiled.

"Does this mean you are going to stay with us?" Hotch asked from the corner of the room, "Are you sure you don't want to think on it before making your decision?"

"No I love working with the BAU, I love my line of work, just because I am first and foremost a CIA undercover agent doesn't mean that I don't put all my effort into the cases." Raymond shook his head.

"That's good because I do not want to lose my precious angel," Garcia said and placed a large kiss to Raymond's cheek.

The young man blushed turning cherry red and the whole team laughed. Joining them Raymond settled back against his pillows and smiled even harder. Yes he had chosen the right path, he was going to stay with the BAU, but first he was going to heal. He closed his eyes laughter still filling his ears.

THE END.


End file.
